


Here, with you. You know?

by Uko_chan



Series: BTS with love [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Language Barrier, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uko_chan/pseuds/Uko_chan
Summary: Ashton era como nadie que hubiera conocido antes, ¿saben? Esa chispa nunca la había sentido con nadie y ello cambiaría su vida.
Relationships: Kim Seokin | Jin/Ashton Kutcher
Series: BTS with love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797820
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Here, with you. You know?**

**Disclaimer:** De fan para fans. Sólo es un trabajo de ficción donde ciertos acontecimientos y personas reales son modificados para entreteniendo, sin lucrar con ello.

**Sumario:** Ashton era como nadie que hubiera conocido antes, ¿saben? Esa chispa nunca la había sentido con nadie y ello cambiaría su vida.

**Dedicación:** Para Romina V. Hace mucho que quería una razón para escribir un fic con BTS y ella me dio el empujón que necesitaba para ponerme a tipearlo al fin. Gracias (:

**~ * ~**

**I**

Los habían presentado nada más al llegar al estudio, por supuesto. Es decir, los artistas simplemente no podían llegar cuando les placiera. No, todos entraban mucho antes, eran preparados con vestuario y maquillaje y, si es que había alguien más, eran presentados. Ashton Kutcher era un personaje… peculiar. Tenía una cara simple, como el “vecino de al lado”, como tanto le gustaba decir a los norteamericanos. Ojos color miel, cabello castaño lacio, sonrisa enorme y confianzuda.

Era divertido, también. Lo poco que pudo entender de lo que estaba hablando con el líder – ya que tenía la mente un poco distraída por otras cosas –, le sentó como bastante amistoso y divertido. En el poco tiempo que estuvieron compartiendo, contó muchas anécdotas que los tuvo riendo a todos. Era fácil reírse con lo que decía, pues transmitía una buena vibra.

A Seokjin se le antojó hermoso.

Es decir, estéticamente, por supuesto. De hecho, había lanzado un suspiro cuando llegó a esta agradable conclusión, uno que evidentemente había sido un poco demasiado fuerte, si las cejas levantadas de Taehyung eran prueba de ello. Las cejas levantadas y la mirada que le dio, todo hay que decirlo. Jin solamente le frunció el ceño y miró para otro lado, cruzándose de brazos mientras volvía a prestar atención a la conversación.

Desconocido para él, Taehyung se inclinó hacia Jimin y le susurró algo, haciendo que las cejas de Jimin también se levantaran y mirara luego a Seokjin. Sin duda, esos dos seguramente usarían este nuevo y misterioso descubrimiento para burlarse de él en el futuro. Como siempre gustaban de hacer, queriendo poner a prueba ese lado valiente y lleno de confianza que Jin mostraba ante las cámaras, pero sus amigos sabían mejor. Conocían sus puntos débiles y lo explotaban cada vez que surgía la oportunidad.

Como buenos mejores amigos que eran, por supuesto.

Todos hacían lo mismo entre ellos. Después de todo, pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que para divertirse, buscaban molestar al otro y así. Ahora mismo, sin embargo, estando frente a una estrella de Hollywood, se estaban comportando muy bien. Quizás porque su Manager estaba presente, así como también una traductora que les ayudaba a comunicarse con el Staff del show. Gracias a Dios, Papa Mochi era lo suficientemente considerado como para no dejarle todo el trabajo a Namjoon.

En todo caso, se concentró tanto en prestar atención a la conversación pero al mismo tiempo con la mente en otro lado, que no se dio cuenta que un par de ojos color miel lo estaban mirando directamente a los ojos. Dichos ojos tenían un brillo divertido en ellos, la sonrisa en los labios del hombre también lucía divertida, mientras que seguía mirándolo.

¿Qué? ¿Tenía algo en la cara?

—Ah, ¿sí? —preguntó mirando a Namjoon, esperando que él le salve de la vergüenza. Si es que le habían hablado, no se había dado cuenta, pues estuvo más entretenido en tener sus pensamientos – ejem – en otras cosas. La altura del hombre, por ejemplo. Lo ancho de sus hombros también. Y quizás el grosor de sus brazos. Estética, ¿recuerdan?

—Quiere saber si te pasa algo. Estás como hace cinco minutos con los brazos cruzados, la boca apretada y mirándolo fijamente, amigo. Hasta yo estoy preocupado —tradujo Namjoon con las cejas levantadas, una mirada de entre diversión y preocupación en su rostro. Solamente él podía manejar tener dicha mirada en su cara, de hecho. Por algo era el líder.

—Ah, no. Estoy bien, ¿sabes? —Logró decir en inglés, sonriendo torpemente. Ugh. Qué vergüenza, por culpa de aquel conspirador, había quedado como un tonto frente a una superestrella. No que él tampoco lo fuera, por supuesto, internacional y todo. Pero bien, el caso es que no le gustaba quedar como tonto, ¿de acuerdo? —Sólo estoy pensando en algo, lo siento si lo incomodé —agregó esta vez hacia Namjoon. Su cerebro no estaba coordinando ahora, como para lograr decir todo eso en inglés. No creía que pudiera, de todos modos.

Su fiel líder, amable como era, tradujo todo, haciendo que la pobre traductora no tuviera mucho trabajo por hacer.

—Nah, está bien. Solo me preocupé un poco. Me alegro que estés bien —dijo Ashton y le dio otra de esas sonrisas tan poderosas que tenía.

Seokjin sintió sus rodillas temblar un poco, ya que había entendido cada palabra.

Qué vergüenza por partida doble.

Ni siquiera era una gran y súper sonrisa. Era pequeña, pero considerada. Quizás lo que importaba era el sentimiento detrás de sus palabras, más que otra cosa. Aquí estaba él, The Worldwide handsome, derrotado por la fuerza de la sonrisa de un norteamericano. ¿Qué era todo esto? Totalmente estaba perdiendo su toque, debería concentrarse un poco más y dejar de hacer el tonto.

Eso por supuesto, sería complicado con lo que vendría después.

**~ * ~**

El después, justamente, fue el show en sí. Terminando el show fue cuando recién dieron pie a que Ashton se les uniera. Para un juego, nada más y nada menos, un juego que era tonto, pero divertido, no obstante. No era como si ellos no hubieran hecho nada tonto en el pasado, con el fin de entretener a la audiencia y, sobre todo, a ARMY.

El juego en sí, despertaba poco interés en él, por lo que, cuando llegó el momento de esconderse, caminó en vez de correr y fue a uno de los lugares más obvios, esperando ser encontrado pronto y terminar con ello de una buena vez. Sí, quizás debería de ponerle un poco más de emoción al asunto, pues esto era una buena oportunidad para ellos de ganar más fans. Sin embargo, su mente se encontrara… distraída. La fuente de esta distracción, por supuesto, siendo una persona.

No que lo fuera a admitir, ni a sí mismo.

Así pues, ya en la cabina de fotos, comenzó a usarla, es decir, ¿por qué no? Era bonita y hacía cosas bonitas. Totalmente iba a hacer buen uso de ella. Y eso mismo hizo, hasta que sintió que la cortina que lo escondía del mundo exterior se abrió de repente. Seokjin pudo o no pudo haber dejado salir un chillido de personaje femenino cliché de anime, pero es que realmente había sido sorprendido.

Lo que más le sorprendió, por supuesto, fue la cara de absoluto depredador de Ashton Kutcher. Kim Seokjin se sintió como un conejo mirando las fauces de un lobo feroz. ¿Dónde había quedado la sonrisa que tanto le había gustado de antes? Este no era para nada la persona que había conocido hace un par de horas. Aquel era un ángel, este era un demonio.

Quizás por la sorpresa de descubrir eso es que se dejó manipular de aquella manera, dejando salir otro chillido poco digno, cuando fue cargado en el hombro del lobo feroz. ¡Cargado en el hombro! ¡Como un vil costal de papas! Esto estaba yendo muy lejos, es decir, ¡dónde estaba el respeto! ¡Que esto iba a recorrer el mundo en la mañana, por Dios!

Y lo peor de todo no fue eso, lo peor, lo malo, súper malo, es que sintió un apreton en el culo.

Es decir, toda una mano de cinco dedos le había apretado la mejilla derecha del trasero. Fue tan rápido que Seokjin pensó que se lo había imaginado. Pero no, nope, la sensación fantasma esa del toque seguía en su mejilla. Justo como esa sensación de cuando entras a la cocina desclaso y te pasa una cucaracha por el pie. Sí, justamente así, que puedes sentir la sensación por horas y horas. Solamente que esta sensación no era asquerosa como ese ejemplo, esta sensación era, ejem, un poco agradable.

Ok, no. Muy agradable.

No que nunca le hayan tocado el culo. Ciertas personas no conocían el espacio personal, pero este toque no se había sentido para nada como un aprovechamiento como aquellas veces. Esto había sido agradable. Sí, probablemente debería buscar otro adjetivo para describirlo, pero es que su cerebro no estaba funcionando al cien por ciento de su capacidad, ¿De acuerdo?

Por eso es que, cuando finalmente Ashton lo bajó de su hombro y lo dejó en su asiento, los ojos de SeokJin estaban bien abiertos y sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas. ¡Y el descarado actor se puso un dedo en los labios, le sonrió – ahora había vuelto la sonrisa encantadora – y le murmuró un “Ssshhh”! ¡Oh! ¡Así que el toque había sido apropósito y bien consciente!

Ahora sí que se sentía corrompido. Pero su tonta cara tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. Seguramente alguien que se siente ultrajado no sonreiría por que un hombre mucho mayor que tú te toque el culo cuando te tenía upa en su hombro, ¿verdad? El cerebro de Seokjin estaba por derretírsele y salírsele por las orejas, como siguiera pensando tanto.

Por suerte, el show terminó un poco después de que encontraran al último miembro – Seokjin no sabía quién fue, de tan distraído que estaba – y ahora podría regresar al hotel y descansar.

O eso es lo que creía.

**~ * ~**

—Ah, Seokjin. Dice el señor Kutcher sino quieres ir mañana a presenciar la filmación de su show para Netflix —dijo la traductora, mientras que Seokjin estaba ya más tranquilo sentado en un rincón, con una botella de agua en la mano.

Seokjin farfullo algo inentendible, atorándose con el agua que estuvo tomando también. La mujer, obviamente, lo miró con el ceño fruncido y ladeó la cabeza. Los ojos de Seokjin fueron después de ella a los de Ashton, que estaba un poco más allá, levantando las cejas, con una expresión en el rostro que decía: ¿Y bien? ¿Vienes o no?

—Sí, voy —dijo su boca, mucho antes que su cerebro pudiera pensar en una respuesta mucho más astuta. Como decirle que no, que no podía. Alas. El filtro de su boca a veces no funcionada. Como ahora.

**~ * ~**

Estaba sorprendido de que, The Ranch, no sea grabado en un rancho, como su nombre lo decía. Es decir, la locación era en general en Colorado, pero supuestamente, ciertas escenas se grababan por aquí para facilidad de los actores y ciertas otras cosas que le explicaron pero no entendió. De todos modos, era una buena sorpresa todo, hay que decirlo. A pesar de que vino solo – dejando detrás miradas divertidas de sus amigos – se la estaba pasando bien. Un miembro del staff de filmación era descendiente de surcoreanos, así que le estaba haciendo de traductor.

Presenciar esto era maravilloso, la verdad. No era una película, pero de todos modos se notaba la profesionalidad de todos los participantes. Y Ashton, cielos, era maravilloso de ver cómo se metía totalmente en el personaje. Cierto era que quien interpretaba tenía ciertos rasgos parecidos, pero otros eran completamente diferentes. Tenían a Seokjin siguiendo cada movimiento de su cuerpo, cada palabra que salía de su boca y cada expresión de su rostro de manera azorada.

Era buen actor, realmente bueno. Le gustaba. No entendía muy bien de qué iba el show – Anoche, en su pánico, había visto un par de capítulos en su Tablet, pero no pudo hacer nada más – pero lo que sea, era divertido y emocionante.

Dicha emoción duró alrededor de unas dos horas, más o menos, cuando se dieron un tiempo para poder descansar y comer algo. Ashton se acercó sonriente hacia Seokjin, quien lo miró un poco alarmado. Antes, cuando llegó, apenas hablaron, antes que el otro se tenga que ir a cambiar y maquillar. Ahora mismo, teniendo toda la atención del mayor en él, le daba un poco de ansiedad. Obviamente, no dejó que eso se notara en su rostro, pues le dio una sonrisa enorme, devolviéndole el gesto.

—Ey, gracias por venir, ¿todo bien?

—Todo perfecto —respondió Seokjin, luego agitó una mano hacia el set—. Increíble —dijo después, esperando hacerse entender, sin la necesidad del traductor.

—Gracias —dijo Ashton y luego miró al traductor.

Habló lentamente y se le fue comunicado que Ashton lo invitaba a su tráiler, a comer algo, los dos solos. Seokjin asintió con la cabeza, tragando saliva. Ok, ¿Por qué no? Una comida sonaba totalmente normal y bien podrían pasarla bien, charlando con lo poco que sabía de inglés.

Fueron allá entonces y entraron, Seokjin primero, pues Ashton lo dejó entrar antes mientras que le mantenía la puerta abierta, siendo muy caballeroso todo el tiempo. Ya que la puerta fue cerrada, aquella mirada que había conocido antes, la del lobo feroz, había vuelto a su cara. El coreano se pasó la lengua por los labios y estiró una mano, una mano que Ashton se la agarró enseguida y luego le dio un beso en los nudillos. Muy descarado de su parte. Seokjin no esperaba eso, pero le gustó, de todos modos.

Intentando encontrar qué decir, sus ojos recorrieron el tráiler – oh, miren, había una cama – y sus ojos se posaron en unas todos. Había niños allí, niños con una mujer. Su mirada volvió a Ashton.

—Ex esposa —dijo el hombre y la tensión que había sentido en el estómago se fue pasando de a poco—. ¿Comemos? —preguntó y Seokjin asintió lentamente.

Sabía, por supuesto, que esto de la comida era nada más que un teatro. La mirada del hombre le había dicho todo lo que tenía que saber la noche anterior, cuando se conocieron. No estaba aquí para compartir una comida, mucho menos una charla, Ashton buscaba una cosa, pero estaba esperando el permiso del cantante para tomarlo.

Anoche, ya en el hotel, Seokjin se había pasado casi toda la noche mirando al techo, contemplando sus opciones, acostado en su cama. Los pros y los contras. Por un lado, el tipo estaba bueno y él no era un virgen tonto. Estaría un tiempo en Los Ángeles, ¿Y por qué no pasarlo bien en el transcurso? Ashton estaba bien formado y parecía que sabría qué hacer en la cama. Por otro, sin embargo, ¿Qué tal que quiera más, cuando el tiempo se termine? Había eso a tener en cuenta, aunque Seokjin dudaba que pudiera involucrar sentimientos tan pronto.

No era tan tonto.

Así pues, Seokjin negó con la cabeza y señaló a la cama.

—Vamos allá —murmuró con una sonrisa de medio lado.


	2. II

**Here, with you. You know?**

**Disclaimer:** De fan para fans. Sólo es un trabajo de ficción donde ciertos acontecimientos y personas reales son modificados para entreteniendo, sin lucrar con ello.

**Sumario:** Ashton era como nadie que hubiera conocido antes, ¿saben? Esa chispa nunca la había sentido con nadie y ello cambiaría su vida.

**Dedicación:** Para Romina V. Hace mucho que quería una razón para escribir un fic con BTS y ella me dio el empujón que necesitaba para ponerme a tipearlo al fin. Gracias (:

**~ * ~**

**II**

El actor entendió enseguida lo que le insinuó el Idol, por supuesto, era bonito pero no estúpido. Ashton sonrió y la mano que aún tenía agarrada fue estirada, de modo que Seokjin dé dos grandes pasos hasta pegarse contra el cuerpo del otro y entonces lo besó.

Oh y qué beso.

Definitivamente no era el primero, seguramente tampoco el último, pero era un muy buen beso. En él llevaron ambos toda esa necesidad que se tuvieron desde anoche, mal disimulada algunas veces, muy escondida otras tantas. Anoche fue por todos los ojos que tenían encima que no estaba bien que fueran testigos de tal deseo, hoy no había nadie más que ellos dos aquí adentro, por lo que podían expresar perfectamente bien esa chispa que sintieron nada más de verse.

Era la primera vez que le pasaba así, de esta manera, que con solo ver a alguien congeniaba perfectamente. Tanto que apenas mediando algunas palabras, ya quisiera pasar a cosas más interesantes, como por ejemplo tener sexo. Curioso era que sea en un país que no era el suyo, con alguien mucho mayor y extranjero. No importaba, sin embargo, Ashton sabía besar muy bien, su lengua ahora estaba en el interior de su boca, haciéndole gemir y produciendo sonidos obscenos mojados, mientras que profundizaban el beso.

La necesidad de aire se hizo presente, sin embargo, por lo que se separaron y se miraron a los ojos por un par de preciosos segundos.

—Cama, ahora —dijo Ashton con la voz un poco ronca y Seokjin no pudo más que asentir.

Se dejó guiar primero y manipular después, dejando que Ashton lo acostara en la cama y luego se le subiera encima, volviendo a buscar su boca para otro beso más pasional que el anterior. Esta vez, sin embargo, ambas manos ya estuvieron involucradas y pronto se encontró perdiendo piezas de ropa. Primero su camisa, luego el pantalón, después sus medias y por último los zapatos. No supo cómo es que lo hizo, ni por qué recordaba el orden, pero allí estaba. Casi desnudo.

Dio igual que recibió, por supuesto, él no iba a ser el único desnudo en este lugar, pues al mismo tiempo que Ashton lo besaba y desvestía, Seokjin hacía lo mismo. No con la experiencia que un hombre en sus cuarenta como el actor, sino más bien algo torpe, pero de todos modos logró su cometido. Ya sin ropa y apenas en prendas íntimas, ambos dejaron que sus manos vagaran por donde quisieran, buscando abarcar todo lo posible.

—Mierda. Te ves bien —Fue el halago que salió del norteamericano y Seokjin quiso decir que pensaba lo mismo, pero no pudo. Es que Ashton había colado una mano debajo de su ropa interior y ya le estaba apretando la polla.

—Mh, sí, sí —jadeó Seokjin, subiendo sus caderas para encontrarse con el toque. La mano del otro era callosa, grande y pesada, nada que ver con la suya propia o con la de otros que le han tocado antes. Era experta también, pues sabía perfectamente qué hacer, para tener a Seokjin retorciéndose por debajo de él—. Ven, ven —murmuró después, agarrando al hombre por la parte posterior de la cabeza y atrayendo hacia sí, buscando un nuevo beso.

Necesitaba tener sus manos y boca ocupada en algo, mientras aquella mano lo llevaba a la locura. Se besaron un poco más, dejaron que sus lenguas jueguen un poco más, hasta que se separaron y Ashton le dio una sonrisa. No entendió por qué sonreía, pero no faltó preguntar, porque al instante siguiente, el hombre comenzó a dejar un camino de besos por su pecho, hasta llegar a su ropa interior. Quitó su mano primero, haciendo que el coreano gimotee por la pérdida, pero después bajó a morder y dejar una marca en su estómago y más tarde ya le estaba quitando la última prenda de ropa que le quedaba.

Su pene saltó alto y orgulloso, al verse liberado de la prisión de la ropa y Ashton le dio una mirada apreciativa. Seokjin sintió una ola de orgullo y vergüenza, al ver la mirada que le dio el hombre mayor.

—Perfecto —murmuró Ashton, atento a usar palabras cortas y entendibles, para superar la barrera del idioma. Seokjin apreció el gesto, pero ahora no necesitaba palabras, necesitaba acciones.

—Chupa —ordenó en un tono muy mandón, esperando haberlo dicho bien. Y, por la mirada de sorpresa y lujuria que le dio el otro, le había atinado.

Ashton se lamió los labios primero, antes de bajar para meterse la punta del pene de Seokjin en la boca al inicio, chupando como le había pedido y tragando algo de líquido de pre-semen después. Prosiguió metiéndose más del pene del coreano en la boca, mientras que una de sus manos bajaba para jugar con sus bolas, al mismo tiempo que se la mamaba.

La mezcla de ambas sensaciones pronto tuvo a Seokjin retorciéndose en la cama y haciendo lo posible para acallar sus gemidos. No quería que todo el set se enterara de lo que estaba pasando aquí adentro, después de todo. Suficiente tenía con que Bangtan sospechara lo que vino a hacer aquí. Es decir, ellos eran sus mejores amigos, sus hermanos, por supuesto que iban a saber que no había nada de inocente en la visita de Seokjin al set de grabación. Pero esa sería una historia que les contaría después, pues por ahora, disfrutaría del momento.

Y qué momento estaba viviendo, con este hombre chupándole el miembro de manera muy experta, haciéndole preguntarse a Seokjin cuántas veces ha hecho esto, como para saber tanto. Lo que sea, ha aprendido muy bien y él está agradecido, porque hace mucho, mucho tiempo, que no tenía una mamada tan buena. Y qué favor enorme le estaba haciendo, porque tanto viaje lo han tenido muy estresado últimamente y por suerte no era nada que un buen revolcón no pueda aliviar.

_—Cielos, tu boca es prodigiosa —_ murmuró en su idioma, retorciéndose en la cama y usando una de sus manos para enredarla en el cabello de Ashton. Escuchó una risa que sonó más bien como un resoplido, pues Ashton tenía su pene en su boca aún. Se había reído, por supuesto, porque Seokjin habló en coreano y no le había entendido nada, pero quizás se imaginaba que era un halago.

El mayor se detuvo, no obstante, luego de que los jadeos de Seokjin se hicieran demasiado erráticos y repetidos. Ante la mirada que le dio el coreano, Ashton le ofreció una sonrisa pequeña y estiró una mano al costado, agarró algo de allí y luego le mostró un paquete de condones y un tubo de lubricante.

—¿Por favor? —preguntó y Seokjin sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Sí, bueno, para eso es que vino, ¿no? ¿Y qué mejor que correrse teniendo un pene en su trasero? Sonará crudo, pero era placentero y no iba a avergonzarse por ello. Decidió no pensar tampoco que el hombre ya tenía preparado dichos objetos de antemano, como si hubiera sabido que Seokjin no le iba a decir que no. Mejor disfrutar del momento.

Ashton se puso manos a la obra enseguida, de una manera experta también, cosa que hizo que Seokjin levantara una ceja. Interesante. Bueno, ya había dicho antes que veía que el hombre mayor tenía experiencia y eso era siempre bueno. Abrió más las piernas después, apoyándose en sus codos, cuando después de rodarse en condón, el hombre fue a por el tubo de lubricante. Aw. Si es que hasta tuvo la decencia de calentarlo con sus manos primero, esa era una consideración que no muchos tenían. Sonrió entonces, cuando los ojos del otro se encontraron con los suyos y asintió con la cabeza.

Inspiró hondo cuando el primer dedo entró en su cuerpo y luego cayó hacia atrás, sintiendo que sus brazos no lo sostendrían por mucho, estando en aquella posición. Había querido ver cuando el primer dedo penetraba su entrada y acababa de hacer justamente eso, ahora solamente restaba disfrutar de la sensación, gimiendo en buena medida. Los dedos de este hombre eran largos y ligeramente callosos, ¿de acuerdo? Eso daba una sensación maravillosa. Además, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la última vez, que su cuerpo estaba como vibrando del maldito placer.

Ugh. Su mente pensaba cosas tontas cuando estaba excitado, de eso no le cabía dudas ahora. Sin embargo, se estaba sintiendo demasiado bien como para ponerse a pensar coherentemente. Así que ahora mismo lo único que quería hacer era subir sus caderas para tener más de ese dedo dentro de él. Oh, vaya. Dedos, mejor dicho. Tan concentrado estuvo en pensar pura tontería, que no se había dado cuenta que el mayor ya estaba con dos dedos dentro de su trasero.

—Oh, mierda —jadeó cuando se dio cuenta de ello y luego abrió los ojos y se llevó una mano a la boca, porque eso había sonado fuerte. Escuchó una risa venir de su amante, el muy maldito había encontrado divertido su desliz. Claro, como él no iba a ser el que fuera escuchado por la gente de afuera, poco le importaba, ¿no? Le mandó una mirada irritada, que duró como dos segundos—. ¡Ah! ¡Sí! —jadeó ahora, porque sí, el bastardo había encontrado su próstata. Y, obviamente, ya que la encontró, empezó a tocarla sin piedad, haciendo que Seokjin se derrita completamente bajo su toque.

Su mano dejó su boca y en lugar de eso fue a su pene, porque necesitaba liberación pero ya.

—Ah-ha, no, no —dijo su torturador, quitándole su mano de su pene y Seokjin le mandó una mirada desesperada. ¡Necesitaba correrse, maldita sea!

Ashton le dio una sonrisa de disculpa, después estiró una mano para agarrar una almohada y luego levantó las caderas de Seokjin para colocarla debajo de su trasero. Oh, bien. Se venía lo bueno, entonces. Sonrió un poco y estiró sus manos, moviendo sus dedos para decirle que venga. El hombre obedeció sin chistar, bajando hasta que Seokjin lo agarró y luego lo besó profundamente, tan profundo como antes, mientras que sentía que le acomodaban las piernas alrededor de la cintura del otro y pronto estaba siendo penetrado.

Un suspiro salió de su boca después de sentir aquella intrusión. Mh. Se sentía bien, muy bien, de hecho. Quería más. Por eso es que apretó sus piernas alrededor de Ashton, haciendo que se metiera un poco más rápido. No era un chico virginal, así que no necesitaba que tuviera tanto cuidado, ni que vaya tan lento, por supuesto.

—Mh. Impaciente —Oyó decir, aunque no entendía lo que eso podría significar. De todos modos, comenzó a levantar sus caderas para darle más de sí mismo de lo que estaba dando. Quería ser un amante participativo y no dejarle todo al otro. Jadeó para buscar aire y luego se prendió del cuello de Ashton como un pulpo, cerrando los ojos al sentir que cada una de las embestidas iban directamente al lugar donde quería. Rozando y rozando su próstata, volviéndolo loco. Sabía que, si seguían con este ritmo, no iba a durar mucho.

Ashton, de todos modos, tenía otros planes, porque no bien pudo coordinar sus movimientos, entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de Seokjin de manera experta, coló una mano entre sus cuerpos y comenzó a masturbarlo. Aquello fue dicha pura, pues la estimulación conjunta de su próstata siendo tocada así y su pene siendo masturbado, lo llevaron pronto a lanzar un grito, corriéndose entre los cuerpos de ambos. Quizás demasiado pronto, pero poco le importó la duración, sólo le importó la sensación.

Sus brazos cayeron a su costado después, con una sonrisa de placer dibujada en su cara. Sus labios estaban hinchados y rojos. El tráiler seguía teniendo sonidos de piel chocando contra piel, pues Ashton aún no había llegado al orgasmo. De hecho, cuando Seokjin abrió los ojos, pudo notar que el mayor tenía ambas manos apoyadas en el colchón, a cada costado de su cara y lo estaba mirando con aquella mirada que había dicho ya mil veces que parecía de un lobo feroz. Seokjin puso una sonrisa suave en sus labios y levantó una mano para acariciar la mejilla del otro. Una mirada de sorpresa cruzó el rostro de Ashton y Seokjin habló.

—Córrete.

Su voz era una orden y pareció tener el efecto deseado en el hombre mayor. Seokjin se sintió poderoso entonces, al sentir las embestidas erráticas y luego vio como la espalda del mayor se curvaba para atrás, dejando también salir un jadeo, mientras que su pene llenaba el condón de su semen.

Los brazos de Ashton también fallaron y no pudieron sostenerlo más, por lo que el Idol lo recibió en sus brazos gustosos, sin importarle el lío que hizo entre sus cuerpos al correrse. La cabeza del mayor descansó en su pecho y Seokjin le acarició la cabeza, mientras que ambos jadeaban, buscando controlar la respiración.

—Fue genial, ¿sabes? —murmuró, sonriendo por sus palabras, pues acababa de usar su coletilla en inglés más famosa.

El conocido “You know?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segunda parte del fic. El fin de semana subiré la tercera y última :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Here, with you. You know?**

**Disclaimer:** De fan para fans. Sólo es un trabajo de ficción donde ciertos acontecimientos y personas reales son modificados para entreteniendo, sin lucrar con ello.

**Sumario:** Ashton era como nadie que hubiera conocido antes, ¿saben? Esa chispa nunca la había sentido con nadie y ello cambiaría su vida.

**Dedicación:** Para Romina V. Hace mucho que quería una razón para escribir un fic con BTS y ella me dio el empujón que necesitaba para ponerme a tipearlo al fin. Gracias (:

**~ * ~**

**III**

Veinte minutos estuvieron así y finalmente fue momento de que se levantaran y se higienizaran. Seokjin se sentía un poco torpe, no sabía por qué. Por lo general, después de un encuentro así, simplemente cada uno tomaba caminos diferentes y ya no volvía a saber de esa persona. Sin embargo, aquí estaba como invitado del norteamericano. Gracias a Dios, Ashton no dejó que la situación se ponga torpe, pues después de ayudarlo a limpiarse y vestirse, lo llevó realmente a comer y tuvieron una charla amena entre ellos. Todo lo que se pudiera charlar, teniendo en cuenta que no hablaban el idioma del otro.

Se mostraron fotos, se tomaron una cuantas – para tenerlas como recuerdo – y luego Ashton volvió al set. Si alguien le miró de manera rara, no se dio cuenta. Simplemente se sentó en el mismo lugar de antes, para mirar el final de la filmación de hoy. Después Ashton mismo lo condujo al hotel, donde se miraron intensamente cuando bajó del coche, pero no hicieron nada más que despedirse con un cabeceo y una promesa de volver a verse.

**~ * ~**

Un mes estuvo en Los Ángeles después de eso.

Un mes en que cada dos o tres días, se citaba con Ashton para comer algo y – ejem – repetir las actividades del tráiler. Sus amigos sabían, por supuesto, pero no dijeron nada más que bromas de mal gusto. Como los tontos que eran, solamente Hoseok se acercó a preguntarte si es que creía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, si no era involucrarse demasiado que apenas conocía.

Seokjin le dijo que sí. Que estaba bien.

Es decir, ambos eran personas solteras y sin compromiso, ¿Por qué no divertirse? Hoseok le había dado una mirada larga y calculadora y luego le sonrió. Le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro y ese fue el fin de la conversación.

Después de todo ese tiempo, el día de volver a Corea del Sur llegó y, por supuesto, todos partieron como se debía. Él se había despedido la noche anterior de Ashton y parte de la mañana también. Ambos se dijeron adiós con una sonrisa, prometiendo escribirse y verse si es que volvían a coincidir en un lugar.

Pese a lo que le había dicho a Hoseok antes, Seokjin subió al avión con el corazón pesado.

**~ * ~**

Tres meses después, Seokjin miró su teléfono de nuevo. Hace una semana, de repente, los mensajes se habían detenido. Nada. Cero. Ninguna señal de vida. Seokjin tuvo el impulso de buscar en Google para saber de Ashton, pero no estaba tan desesperado aún. Es decir, Ashton era un actor, podría estar ocupado. Además, no le debía nada. Sí, mandarse mensajes de vez en cuando era divertido, contándose tontería tras tontería, pero nada más.

Quizás ya se había cansado.

—Ey —La voz de Yoongi lo hizo volver a la realidad y se giró para mirarlo. Lo encontró sonriendo de oreja a oreja por alguna razón desconocida. Seokjin levantó una ceja, curioso por la sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó entre cauteloso e irritado.

Estaban todos en un rincón olvidado de Corea, haciendo un par de fotos para una revista. Hacía frío, tenía un poco de hambre y Ashton no le respondía los mensajes. Evidentemente, no estaba de buen humor.

—Alguien te busca —dijo el otro, señalando con su pulgar hacia un lugar a sus espaldas.

¿Buscarle? ¿Quién?

Los ojos de Seokjin recorrieron el punto donde el otro señalaba y allá vio a alguien alto, cabello castaño, gorra azul, anteojos de sol y ropa simplona. Sin embargo, Seokjin podría reconocer esa altura. El largo de esos hombros. El grosor de esos brazos. Una lenta sonrisa se fue formando en sus labios gruesos y creyó escuchar un resoplido de Yoongi, pero no le hizo caso.

Ashton estaba aquí. En Corea del Sur.

Pero, ¿Por qué?

Se levantó de a poco y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él. Su mente le gritaba que corriera, que se apresurara, por si es que esto no era nada más que un truco de su mente, por si es que Ashton pudiera desaparecer. Sin embargo, Seokjin tenía aún algo de decoro en su interior, por eso es que no corrió, simplemente caminó hacia donde estaba el hombre, hablando algunas palabras con Namjoon. Llegando allá, se mordió el labio inferior y el líder sonrió al verlo.

—Bueno, los dejo. Bienvenido de nuevo, hombre —dijo Namjoon y palmeó la espalda de Ashton, antes de darle un asentimiento de cabeza a Seokjin y retirarse. Lo que sea que ellos tendrían que hablar, no debería estar presente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Seokjin, no importándole el estar siendo grosero, porque bueno, necesitaba saberlo, en verdad que sí. Es que todo esto parecía tan irreal que su mente como que necesitaba una explicación o iba a hacer cortocircuito.

—Vacaciones del trabajo. Tres meses —dijo Ashton con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros y levantando tres dedos en el aire, como si eso lo explicara todo.

De hecho, Seokjin no entendía.

—Pero… —Levantó su teléfono, moviéndolo un poco, a ver si el otro entendía que estuvo esperando sus mensajes. Que por qué no le avisó. Que por qué le dejó pensando lo peor. ¡Había pasado una semana!

—Sorpresa —Fue la respuesta del norteamericano, estirando una mano para agarrar una de Seokjin.

—Sorpresa —repitió el muchacho, aún sin entender, mirando sus manos entrelazadas y luego al otro a la cara—. ¿Por qué aquí?

—Porque aquí quiero estar —recibió como respuesta, junto con un apretón de manos más fuerte—. Contigo.

Seokjin sonrió.

Ahora sí que entendía.

**~ FIN ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está terminado. Cuenta con tres partes, que iré subiendo en el transcurso de la semana.


End file.
